


Seven Minutes in Heaven [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Seven Minutes in Heaven" by blithers.“I came to college to get away from you, not… not… for whatever this is! I want to kiss cute guys that I’m not related to! That’s what college is for!”





	Seven Minutes in Heaven [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts), [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Minutes in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366943) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 



Length: 8:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven%20minutes%20in%20heaven.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven%20minutes%20in%20heaven%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for you, bessyboo, for being an awesome mod! Thanks to blithers for having blanket permission! (I'm sorry if you get multiple podfics of this story, since it's by a bp author in a small fandom.)


End file.
